


With You By My Side

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Merlin finds himself in an unexpected situation.





	With You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> For loveofrandomness, who wanted “things you said after you kissed me” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

Merlin wishes he could say he always knew this was where they were heading. That he knew one day he’d find himself in Arthur’s chambers, with the man in question pressing him against a stone pillar as he kisses him. But Merlin didn’t.

He's aware he loves Arthur, sure. But he never let himself actually imagine them being together, not wanting to get his hopes up when Arthur inevitably marries someone else.

It’s the only excuse he has for the words that come tumbling out of his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Arthur doesn’t seem put off by Merlin’s outburst. He just smiles, that same infuriating smile that Merlin hates as much as he loves. “I believe people would call that kissing.”

“I know what kissing is,” Merlin says. “I meant, why are you kissing me?”

Arthur’s smile drops slightly, “Do you not want me to kiss you?”

Merlin can see the gears turning, as Arthur no doubt starts to worry that he forced himself on Merlin. Merlin sighs, “I do. I just never thought it was anything I could have.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re the king,” Merlin tells him. “You’re supposed to marry some princess or something and produce an heir.”

“What if that’s not what I want?” Arthur whispers. “What if I just want you?”

“Arthur…”

“Don’t I deserve to be happy?”

“Of course you do.”

“ _You_ make me happy Merlin,” Arthur says. “Damn what anyone else thinks. My father was a miserable man, and it showed in the way he handled the kingdom. I never want to be like that. I want my people to live in peace, not in fear. I know I can accomplish that with you by my side.”

Merlin can think of a million reasons he should say no. But there is a more important reason to say yes, and that’s the man in front of him.

“Okay,” he whispers, before leaning in and kissing Arthur softly. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
